Give A Treat For Halloween
by GrandMoffAmbrius
Summary: It's Oliver's first Halloween going out trick-or-treating and he cannot wait to collect candy. Both Nick and Greg plan on taking him out and to have fun along with the other ghosts and goblins that come out on Halloween Night.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different. The TV show _Merlin_ is owned by the BBC.

A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! A delightful Halloween One-Shot featuring young Oliver Sanders-Stokes for all of you to enjoy. In this, Oliver is three years old. The title for this is from the lyrics from the Walt Disney song "_Trick or Treat for Halloween_" from the classic Donald Duck cartoon, _Trick or Treat._

Give A Treat For Halloween

It was two days before Halloween and it was a quiet night in the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Sitting at the table in the break room, four of the six Third Shift CSI's, Grissom, Catherine, Warrick and Sara were enjoying the peaceful evening. They all knew that come both Mischief and Halloween Night, the lab and police would be swamped with calls.

"Twick or Tweat!" a voice suddenly called out from the doorway of the break room.

Turning, the four CSIs saw a small wizard holding up an orange jack-o-lantern pail in the door way with a pair of smiling Nick and Greg behind him.

"Oh how cute," Catherine said as she and her colleges got up.

"You look wonderful Oliver," Sara said.

"Good job Oliver," Greg said as he crouched down by his son's side. "Don't forget to smile and hold up your pail up really high. That way you're sure to get the good candy."

"'Kay," Oliver said and did so.

"Don't go and get him thinking he's going to get a whole bag full of candy every time he rings a bell, G," Nick stated to his husband as they walked into the break room. "We've already told him that at most he may get two pieces of candy at each stop."

Grissom walked over to the counter and got the large bowl of Halloween candy that had been left out for everyone who worked in the lab and dropped a few piece of candy in Oliver's pail which already had several pieces of candy in it. "I see you three are getting a head start on Oliver's trick or treating. Here you go, Oliver"

"What do you say Oliver?" Nick prompted.

"Thank you Uncle Gissom."

"You're welcome," the Supervisor said then held the bowl out to Nick and Greg. "How about you too?"

"Thanks Griss," Greg said as he took a Peanut Butter Cup.

"Thanks," Nick said selecting a Mini Hersey's.

Taking the bowl from Grissom, Catherin returned it to the counter and sat back down. "I would have brought some of my Halloween Pumpkin Cookies for you guys if you would have told us you were coming over."

"Well this was kinda of a last minute idea," Nick said as he tossed his and Greg's candy wrappers in the trash. "We had already decided to go out for pizza tonight for dinner and Greg thought it would be fun to stop by to see you and the rest of lab techs. Wendy, David, Archie and the others each gave him a piece of candy when we stopped by to see them. Even Hodges and Ecklie gave him a piece of candy."

"It was a good idea," Sara told him. "It's been practically a ghost town in here all night.

"Good Halloween analogy, Sara," Greg replied with a grin.

Oliver went over and tugged on Warrick' sleeve. "You 'ike my catoom Uncle Barrick?"

"Looking awesome, Little Dud," Warrick exclaimed as he looked over Oliver's costume. Oliver was wearing a dark purple robe that featured silver stars and moons and hemmed with gold. The wizard's hat he was wearing was made of the same fabric. The only thing he was missing was a long white beard. "That's quite a costume. Where did you guys get it?"

"I made it myself," Greg exclaimed with pride.

"Really?" Sara asked arching her eyebrow. "You made it?"

Greg raised his hands to reveal the Band-Aids that were covering all but two of his fingers. "I have the battle wounds to prove it."

"Not to mention saying every single word in the book every time you nicked yourself with the needle," Nick lightly chuckled.

"What are you guys going to be?" Grissom asked.

"We choose to go with a family theme," Greg answered as they all sat down. "I'm going as a king."

"And I'm going to be a knight," Nick said as he lifted Oliver onto his lap, making sure not to get poked by his hat.

"You mean you're going as my personal Knight in Shiny Armor," Greg added with a smile.

"Sure," Nick answered.

"Did you also make yours and Nick's costumes too?" Catherine asked Greg as he took a bite of his candy.

"He sure did," Nick answered. "You should have seen him going through and picking out the fabrics. He had about twenty different bolts at one time. Then when he selected the right ones, he spent almost all his free time cutting out the patterns and sewing each costume."

"How did you learn how to sew, Greg?" Grissom asked as he placed the paper work he had been looking over back in his folder.

"My Nana. She made all of my Halloween costumes for me when I was growing up and she taught me everything about sewing. She told me sewing was an invaluable tool."

"She was right. My mother taught me how to sew and I was able to perfect my technique on the dead birds I would bring home," Grissom informed everyone.

Sara decided to change the course of the conversation before the man went on how he moved from doing autopsies on birds to larger animal cadavers. "You ready to go out trick-or-treating?" Sara asked Oliver who had occupied himself by doodling on a spare piece of paper.

"Uh-huh."

"Thanks for agreeing to do candy duty at our place so we can take Oliver out." Nick said to Catherine. "We both really wanted to go out with Oliver but we didn't want to disappoint the neighborhood kids by not passing out candy."

"We're a really big hit with them," Greg added. "We always get compliments about our decorations."

Catherine waved her hand. "It's nothing. Lindsey is going to one of her friend's for a party and my mom said she would hand out candy at our place so it all works out."

"Not to mention you'll have me to keep you company," Warrick mentioned as he got up and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Nick and Greg both looked at each other and then to Grissom and Sara with a knowing look. Ever since Warrick's quickie marriage to Tina had gone down in flames and their divorce finalized a month ago, he was finally starting to act on his obvious feelings for his Catherine. All four of their colleagues had the same thought, _'Bout time.'_

"Well, it's about time for us to get going so you guys can get back to work," Nick said looking at his watch. "Up Oliver."

"Kay Daddy."

Oliver looked over at Greg and held up his arms. "Up Pappa."

"You got it Buddy."

Once Greg had picked Oliver up, he then crawled his way onto Greg's shoulders. "Piza, piza," the three year old exclaimed.

"Alright, Oliver, alright but the first thing we do before we eat is to get you out of your costume so you don't get it dirty before Halloween," Nick informed him, "alright?"

"Okay Daddy."

"Good. We'll see you guys later," Nick said to his colleagues.

"See yah," Greg waved.

"Bye," Oliver said with a frantic wave.

"Bye," Sara and Catherine said at the time.

Warrick waved good-bye as they headed out the door. "Later you three."

Grissom nodded. "Take care."

None of them could help but smiling as they watch Greg crouch down so Oliver would not hit his head as they walked out the door and into the hall.

* * *

Halloween night arrived and it was hard to tell who was more excited, Oliver or his dads. They had decided to take Oliver out around six o' clock and spend two hours taking him through the neighborhood. Most of the house were decorated and were handing out candy. Once they had finished supper, they got Oliver all dressed and got themselves ready.

Nick walked into the living room in the knight costume Greg had made for him. Nick looked dashing in the dark hunter green tunic with a golden emblem on the front. Under the tunic he was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with faux leather cuffs. With his black pants, the Texan wore tall black boots and finished off the look with a sword tucked in his brown leather belt.

"You all ready to go trick-or-treating, Oliver?"

"Yep! Go twick or tweating," the child exclaimed with joy. He had spent most of the day watching Halloween cartoons and movies and he was all ready to go out.

"Well we have to wait for your Aunt Catherine and Uncle Warrick to get here first," Greg said as he walked in from the kitchen with two large bowls filled with candy and set them on the coffee table, "once they're here, we can head on out."

Oliver nodded then he pointed at his Papa and said, "Pappa, you're not wearing your 'rown. You need your 'rown. "

"He's right," Nick said in agreement as he waked over to the table were the plastic gold crown was sitting and picked it up. "A king needs his 'rown."

"Why thank you good Sir Nicholas," Greg as he took the crown and put it on.

"It's crooked. Here," and Nick pulled him in-front of the mirror on the wall and straightened it for his husband. "There. That's better." Once it was straight, they looked at their reflections. Greg looked very regal in his king costume. A tunic made of scarlet red with gold buttons down the front and gold trim on the cuffs and the collar and a matching scarlet and gold lined cape over his shoulders attached by a gold chain. Around his waist was a belt of the same material with a small sheathed dagger attached. He was wore black pants and high boots like Nick.

Taking hold of Nick's arm, Greg wrapped it around his shoulder and leaned back into his husband. "I'm so glad I got hooked on _Merlin_. Otherwise I wouldn't have thought of this concept for us."

"Hmmm." Nick hummed as he buried his face in the nook of Greg's shoulder. "For once your BBC obsession paid off."

Greg let out a small moan as he felt the Texan's lips start to kiss the exposed skin of his neck. Yet before they could get carried away, Oliver, who had been looking out the living room window and let out a loud "They're Here!"

The doorbell rand and the two CSIs let go of each other and made their way over to the door and opened it to reveal a gypsy and werewolf.

"Happy Halloween," Catherine and Warrick said as they entered.

"Happy Halloween," Nick and Greg said.

"Nice outfits, you two," Warrick said as he took out his fake fangs and Catherine took a picture of the pair with her camera. "You got some serious skills there G," Warrick told Greg.

"Thanks. You guys look great too. I just hope I mustn't send my best knight to go forth and do battle with the evil monster that prowls the country moors during the time of the full moon."

"Don't worry, this particular werewolf is under this gypsy's control," Catherine replied as she hooked her arm through his. Nick grinned as he snapped a picture of the two with his camera.

Oliver then came up to Warrick. "You look like a big puppy."

"Thanks, Little Dude."

"Well I think it's about time we got started," Nick said as he grabbed the flashlight. "What do you think Oliver?"

"Yeah!" Both he and Greg said at the same time.

"Looks like you better get going, Nicky," Catherine told him with a smile. "You got two energetic kids ready to fill up on candy.

Greg gave her a look of mock exasperation. "That's no way to address your king. I shall have you thrown in the dungeons for such remarks.

"Just try it."

"Alright you two," Nick said pulling Greg away. "We don't need you to hex us."

"Okay, Nicky. Candy's there, we usually hand out two pieces," Greg told Catherine and Warrick then he turned to his son. "All ready Oliver?"

"Yep!"

Before they headed, there were a few more pictures taken and then Nick, Greg and Oliver headed out the door to start trick-or-treating.

* * *

At the first house, Oliver headed straight up the walk way and up to the door where Nick pressed the doorbell. The door opened a few seconds later.

"Twick or Tweat!" Oliver exclaimed with joy to their next door neighbor, Mrs. Reed.

"Oh my, what a lovely costume, Oliver," the middle age woman declared with a warm smile. "That goes for you two as well. You did a wonderful job on them, Gregory" she addressed the two men standing just behind their son.

"Thanks, Emma," Nick said after he had taken a picture of Oliver receiving his first Halloween candy of the evening.

Greg blushed at the complement. "Yes, thank you, Emma."

"You're welcome dears. Here you go, Honey," she said as she placed a few pieces of candy in Oliver's jack-o-lantern pail.

"What do you say Oliver?" Greg addressed the three year old.

"Thank you," the small boy said.

"You're very welcome, Oliver. Have a Happy Halloween you three."

"You too," Nick and Greg said.

"Bye," Oliver said before he turned and took hold of Greg's hand and went off with his dads to the next house on the street.

It was two and half hours later when the family of three returned home.

"How was it?" Warrick asked as they came in. Nick was holding a still active Oliver in his arms while Greg was carrying his pail and the camera.

"Great," Greg said as he put the stuff down on the coffee table.

"How were things here?" Nick asked as he placed Oliver on the couch.

"Fine. Had about forty kids in all," Catherine said. "Did you get a lot of candy, Oliver?"

"Uh –huh," Oliver answered. He reached for his pail and dumped its contents out. "See."

Warrick and Catherine looked at the various candies and treats. "That's a lot of treats Oliver," Catherine said.

"And he's only allowed one piece tonight," Nick informed him. "He can have the rest later, but only after we've checked it all. Right?"

"Right Daddy. Can I have this? Oliver asked holding up a Peanut Butter Cup.

Nick gave the candy a good look over. "Yes, you may."

"Thank you. Aunty Catherine, Uncle Barrick, would you 'ike a piece of candy?"

"Thanks Oliver," Warrick said as he and Catherine each picked a piece.

As they ate their candies, Greg started to put the rest of the candy into the empty candy bowl. "It was a pretty good night for him. He got a lot of compliments on his costume. We even got a couple ourselves."

Catherine smiled at her two dear friends. "Well you two make quite the handsome pair."

"We know it," Greg told them with a giggle which caused them and Nick to start giggling as well. Oliver meanwhile preoccupied himself with his candy.

Catherine and Warrick stayed for a while longer before they decided it was time for them to get going. Oliver was by now yawning and trying his hardest to stay awake. After everyone had said their goodbyes and wished one last Happy Halloween, Greg started to get Oliver ready for bed while Nick blew out the candles in their jack-o-lanterns and turned off their decorations.

"Did you have a good Halloween?" Nick asked Oliver later as he and Greg got the little boy into bed.

"Yes," came the response through a large yawn

"Good. Nighty night, Oliver," Greg said as he tucked the drowsy boy in and kissed him on the forehead.

"Night," Nick said after he placed his kiss. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Night Pappa, Daddy," Oliver managed to say softly as he fell off asleep.

Quietly, Nick and Greg made their way out and closed the door behind them but left it open just a bit. They then made their way to their bedroom.

"I think tonight went quite well," Greg said as he flopped down on the bed.

"Yeah," Nick said in agreement. "He didn't get scared by any of the decorations or any of the other kids who were out."

"And we didn't hear a bunch of sirens so that means Griss and Sara probably didn't have such a hectic night and we won't have any ongoing cases to work on we get back to work. The only thing we have to worry about now is Thanksgiving and where to go. Your family's, my family's or having it here and inviting both our families to come. Then it's time for Christmas."

"That's something I don't even want to think about," Nick replied with foreboding.

"Me either, but you know what I am thinking at the moment?"

"What?"

"I'm thinking of one last Halloween treat you can give me."

Nick arched his eye at his husband and furrowed his brow. "And what might that be?"

"The treat that the brave and gorgeous knight asked for in reward for rescuing his beloved and handsome king from the clutches of the evil Lord Ecklius and his dark sorcerer Hodgemort," Greg said with lustful eyes and a lick of his lips.

Nick's face broke out in a grin and his eyes filled with lust too. "I can't reject an order from my king," he seductively answered as he leaned in till his lips were just inches way from Greg's. "Happy Halloween Greg."

"'Happy Halloween Nick," Greg answered hotly just before his lips were taken ad the two of them wrapped their arms around each other and fell back on to the bed and enjoying the lingering taste of chocolate on the other's lips.

The End

-Author's Note-

Happy Halloween Every One!

I hope you enjoyed this little tale and I look forward to reading all your wonderful reviews. What a treat it would be to see what all of you thought of it.

Another treat I have in store for you is that I will have the next chapter of _California Here we Come_ done and ready to post. It's been a long road but I'm ready to get that story up and going again.

I look forward to hearing from you. Till then, enjoy and thank you.


End file.
